


Tension

by Xenobia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Het, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Language, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenobia/pseuds/Xenobia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An argument between Hange and Levi takes an interesting twist, and two old comrades find themselves in an unusual predicament.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my second het OTP. Ahem.

"Tension"

Levi/Hange one-shot

_*Disclaimer: This fanfiction is for entertainment, non-profit purposes only. I do not claim ownership of any canon characters or the world that this is set in._

* * *

"' _Titan's don't defecate'_ ," muttered Levi in a poor imitation of Hange's voice. "She's got to be fucking with me. Everything shits."

He was still angry over the recent events and he strode through the supply base with an even more sullen expression than usual. "Idiot nearly got herself _and_ Bozado killed, and her response is to tell me titans don't shit? What sort of—"

"Er, Captain?"

Levi snapped his mouth shut at Petra's soft inquiry and he turned to face her, wondering how much of his ranting she'd overheard. "What is it, Petra?"

The young woman looked uncomfortable, and she tucked a strand of ginger hair behind her ear. "We've finished loading the supply sheds, sir. Your sleeping quarters for the night are set up as well in the building you chose."

Levi nodded. "Well done, Petra. Take a break for a while."

He was still moderately embarrassed for allowing his frustration to linger and drive him to mutter to himself in front of a subordinate. Levi checked himself with a small sigh once Petra saluted him and walked away. Tea. He needed some tea.

* * *

Mike sniffed the air as Levi walked past him and Erwin.

"Something on the wind?" queried the commander upon noticing the interested way he took another whiff. He could obviously tell by the curious expression on Mike's face that he wasn't smelling titans.

"Hmph." Mike watched as Levi strode past Hange, who was speaking with Moblit near her horse. He didn't immediately answer his commander. Instead, he nonchalantly walked over to his own horse; which was hitched a few feet away from Hange. Erwin followed him curiously as he made a show of patting the animal and checking his saddle bags.

Mike sniffed the air in Hange's direction as well, and he made another interested sound as the science specialist and Levi met each other's eyes in passing. Levi narrowed his eyes at her and gave her a nasty look. Hange looked slightly disconcerted for a half-second, and then she called out cheerfully to the captain.

"Your face is going to get stuck that way if you keep scowling all of the time, Levi!"

Levi halted in his tracks and he turned to face her full-on. "Shut your shit-eating mouth, you crazy, four-eyed bitch."

Beside Mike, Erwin frowned at the vehement insult, but Mike smirked as Levi moved on and Hange looked on with that expression of disconcertion.

"I wonder if I should have a word with him about his aggression toward Zoë," murmured Erwin.

"Do you want my advice?" Mike asked in a low voice.

Erwin glanced at him. "Certainly. This keeps getting worse and I would appreciate any suggestions you can offer."

"Don't do anything and just wait for it," said Mike.

Erwin's thick blond brows drew together. "Wait for what, exactly? For Levi or Hange or both of them to finally snap and kill one another?"

Mike huffed a soft laugh through his nose. "You're intuitive. Pay closer attention. Excuse me, I'd better get back to lookout duty."

Erwin glanced back at Hange and the retreating form of Levi, and he frowned in puzzlement.

* * *

Levi eventually cooled down after Erwin made the decision to allow Hange to try and capture a live titan. Whether it was because he was simply too busy to spare the energy dwelling on her mistake or if it was because he'd put it on the back shelf, nobody could guess. They successfully caught their first live titan with the use of equipment that Hange designed. They already had special facilities set up to hold them, away from civilian settlements but close enough to headquarters to make travel to and from shorter.

Hange was so ecstatic over finally nabbing her first live specimen that she was practically dancing. They had the creature heavily chained from head to toe, but as Hange tried to communicate with it she started getting too close.

"You and I are going to be good friends," promised Hange to her specimen. Her eyes were shining with intrigue and her smile was slightly mad. "Oh, yes we are. We're going to have so much fun together, my friend. I'll have to think up a name for you, won't I?"

Now captain of his own elite special operations squad, Levi watched intensely as the specimen grew agitated. He rested his hands over the handles of his pairing blades and he gave a bare shake of his dark head.

"Don't do it, you idiot," he muttered under his breath, inwardly preparing for action as Hange recklessly stepped closer to the creature. Levi noticed that the stakes pinning the chains on the titan's right arm were starting to come loose.

"Step back, Four-eyes," shouted Levi as he drew his blades.

At the same time, the titan's arm came free and its chains rattled as it reached out with startling speed. Hange yelped and jumped back, but the titan managed to grab hold of her harness and shirt. It started to drag her toward it's gaping mouth as she struggled to pull free and nearby scouts rushed to her aid.

Levi got their first and when Hange saw the flash of his blades, she screamed at him. " _No, Captain! Not this one too! Don't kill it!"_

Levi gritted his teeth and he made a quick, desperate decision. He was half tempted to let the thing eat the stupid bitch, but then he'd be to blame for the loss of their titan expert. He aimed for the oversized fingers that had Hange by the shirt and he spun, lopping them off. He heard the sound of tearing material just as he cut through the fingers but he didn't give a damn if Hange's uniform or harness got torn. He shoved her roughly away as the tips of the titan's fingers fell off, losing their hold on her. The creature tried to reach out for him with its damaged hand, but Levi quickly jumped away.

"Don't stand there staring," snapped Levi at shocked onlookers, hardly even aware that he was standing protectively over Hange with his blades still drawn. "Get that thing's arm secured again."

He turned to regard the winded scientist, who had landed on her back when he shoved her away. He started to say something scathing and contemptuous to her, but the words lodged in his throat as he looked down at her. Hange was propped on her elbows trying to catch her breath and get her bearings. Her brandy-colored eyes were wide in her stunned face. Her glasses had been propped on her forehead, and they'd slipped off completely in her fall and now dangled by the securing straps from her ponytail.

None of that was what turned Levi briefly to stone, however. The chest strap of her harness had broken and her shirt had ripped open in the struggle. If she was wearing a bra, it must have snapped as well. The shirt and jacket weren't hanging open wide enough to allow more than a glimpse of the slight swell of her breasts, but it was enough to wipe Levi's mind blank for a brief moment.

He snapped out of it quickly, and he unfastened his cloak to toss it over her. "Here," he muttered. "Bring it to me later. Be more careful, idiot."

Levi stormed off. His lapse had only lasted for a couple of seconds before he regained his wits, but it was enough to make him decide he needed some private time to clear his head. He passed by Mike and he gave the towering blond a look that said he thought he was insane when Mike took a deep whiff of him in passing.

"You never thought of her as a woman before, did you?" said the squad leader with a smirk.

Levi halted in mid-step. He didn't turn around, but he issued a warning to the bigger man. "What the hell else was I supposed to think of her as, idiot? Make sense." He kept walking then, leaving Mike chuckling through his nose at him.

* * *

A short while later, Hange went into the room that Mike had indicated would be her sleeping chambers while she was staying in the holding facility. They were just getting settled, and nobody had even had the chance to unpack yet. After securing the incident with her new test subject and the rather embarrassing wardrobe malfunction, Hange was looking forward to lying down with a book for a while. She started to undress, removing Levi's cloak first. She sighed as she draped it over the chair in the corner of the room and she looked down at her ruined shirt.

"Well, sacrifices have to be made in the name of science, after all. At least I packed plenty of changes of clothing."

Hange walked over to the bag against the wall and she opened it up. She blinked and frowned as soon as she started going through the contents to find a replacement shirt. "I didn't bring any white shirts with me," she said, lifting the item out. "What in the—did they put someone else's bag in my room?"

It dawned on her a moment later, when she found a neatly folded cravat amongst the clothing articles. "Oh, shit. This is—"

The door swung open and Hange turned with wide eyes to find Levi Ackerman standing in the threshold. He stared at her, his bored expression briefly changing to one of surprise...and then irritation.

"What in the hell are you doing in my sleeping quarters?"

"Um...about that," Hange said, clutching her torn shirt closed. "I think we've had a mix-up, Levi. Mike said this was _my_ room. He must have confused our sleeping quarters. Not to worry, though! I'll just be on my way...oh, and there's your cloak. Thanks for lending it to me!"

He didn't move from his spot as she approached and tried to inch past him. "Are you screwing with me?"

"Me?" Hange blinked at him. "No. It was an honest mistake."

He nodded at his bag of personal belongings. "You went through my things."

Hange sighed, finally losing patience with him. "All right, let's settle this here and now, then." She pushed the door shut behind him and she crossed her arms over her chest, keeping too much skin from showing through her ruined shirt. "I only went through your things because I mistook your bag for mine. In case you haven't noticed, all of our bags look the same and I had no reason to check the tags on them, because I was under the impression that this was my room. If you want to blame someone, blame Mike for pointing me in the wrong direction. Now just back off before I lose my temper, you little asshole!"

"If it weren't for this 'little asshole' you'd be titan food right now," he snapped. "Don't give me any shit, four-eyes."

They began to circle one another, both of them glaring aggressively.

"I'll give you as much shit as I feel like giving you, and you'll love it because you're obsessed with feces!" She grabbed his shirt and she started to hoist him up, beyond pissed off by his constant barbs.

"Better than being obsessed with titans," he shot back.

Levi grabbed her wrists, while at the same time hooking his booted foot behind her knee. Hange's leg buckled from the surprise move and she yelped as she started to fall forward with the captain. He pushed a knee into her stomach and he rolled backwards with her, using her momentum to flip her over onto her back. He rolled nimbly with her and then he was straddling her, pinning her wrists to the floor. It happened so fast that Hange barely even had time to register everything going topsy-turvy before Levi's strong, small frame had her pinned.

"What was that you were saying, freak?"

Hange snarled and she struggled to buck him off. "Oh, just you wait, Levi. You've had it coming for a good while now! I know...ugh...how to deal with...hurrr...the likes of you!"

She huffed and grunted in disbelief. He wasn't budging one bit. She was a head taller than the sullen stinker but it was like trying to break free of a statue. "Just...give me a minute," she groaned, "you're about to be one sorry little...aaargh...get off of me, Ackerman!"

"You shouldn't have grabbed me," he said coolly. "That was your first mistake."

"Well...you're about to learn...what a mistake it is to...keep pushing me!" Hange panted as she kicked ineffectually at the floor and bucked beneath him. Finally, Levi's hold on her loosened and he averted his gaze.

"Hah!" Hange took advantage of the moment and she planted her feet on the floor. She rolled to the side with Levi and she turned the tables on him, grabbing his wrists as she reversed their positions. Cackling at her success, she eyeballed him aggressively. "Now, let's see how _you_ like it, short stuff!"

Levi wasn't looking at her, but off to the side. "Hange..."

"Yes? Do you give up now?"

"Your tits are showing."

"Eh?" She looked down and she saw that indeed, her struggles had pulled her shirt the rest of the way open and her chest was almost fully exposed to view. "Oh, shit...time out!"

She let go of his wrists and she hastily pulled the torn material shut, flushing. She glanced at Levi and she noticed something that made her do a double-take. She wasn't the only one whose cheeks were warming up. Not that she had all that much to show off, but evidently it was enough to catch his attention.

"Captain...are you _blushing_?"

"No," he denied. "It's nothing I haven't seen before, four-eyes."

That was undoubtedly true. It was very unlikely that Levi never indulged himself with women, and despite her insults against him Hange had to admit he was easy on the eyes. He probably had plenty of options. Still, he was blushing without a doubt.

Hange started to laugh.

"What's so funny, maniac?" snapped Levi.

"You are," she answered. She made herself more comfortable on top of him and she crossed her arms over her chest to avoid another wardrobe malfunction. "The tiny captain is bashful. I never would have guessed."

Levi's mouth compressed into a thin, hard line and he glared up at her. He moved before Hange even knew what was happening and she ended up on her back again. "Hey! I wasn't ready! A gentleman would have waited!"

"Like you're a lady," he grunted, holding her down as she struggled. Their eyes locked and perhaps she was imagining it, but the room started to feel warmer. "You drive me crazy, you Amazon-sized idiot."

"No, you're right," she panted, speaking through her teeth. "I'm no lady. I'm a _scientist,_ and I'm too much for you to handle!"

"And yet I'm handling you just fine," he taunted.

"So you think!" Hange squirmed and strained beneath him. Leverage. She needed leverage, that was all. Damn, Levi might be a small man but he was surprisingly heavy. It was that lean, tight musculature, no doubt. If she could just turn, she could get his hard little body off of her and _this_ time, she'd have him right where she wanted him. "Arrggh! What are you made out of you little bastard...lead?"

"Having trouble, four-eyes?"

"Don't you smirk at me," she warned when she saw his lips twitch slightly. She was starting to pant and so was he. "If you think you've beaten me, you've got another...thing...coming!"

She got her feet planted on the floor again, and she pushed with all her might, lifting her hips up off the floor and Levi with them. With a growl, she rolled again and this time she grabbed his hair in a rough hold as she got him under her.

"Hair pulling?" Levi sputtered, "isn't that a little girly for the likes of you?"

Then he reached up and grabbed her hair in return.

"You're...one to talk," Hange hissed. Her eyes watered. "You pulled my hair first, asshole!"

"When?" demanded the captain. "This is the first time I've done it, shit-head."

"That is bullshit," she snarled. "You did it just the other day, Levi!"

"What in the hell have you been sniffing?" he stared at her like she'd just sprouted a second head. "I've never touched your fucking hair before."

Hange was about to argue further with him but then she remembered where the accusation came from. Oh, that was right; Levi _hadn't_ pulled her hair before, except in a crazy dream she'd had about the two of them...oh...shit. The dream came back to her with startling clarity and she flushed again. Nobody could help what they dreamed about. It wasn't _her_ fault.

"Never mind," she groaned. "Let _go_ , small fry!"

"You first," he demanded.

He tugged on her hair and she tugged on his back. Both of them blurted expletives in complaint and Levi rolled with her. The two of them grappled on the hard floor with each other, neither one relinquishing their hold on the others' hair. If she weren't so fired up, Hange might have marveled over the immaturity of it. She yanked Levi's head back and she bit him on the neck.

"You rabid bitch," he accused. He reached up and he tore her glasses off her head, tossing them across the room.

"If you've broken those, you're paying for them!" She gasped.

"Like hell I am."

Hange made a frustrated sound and she yanked his head back again. Levi's free hand planted on her bared chest, right between her breasts. He'd obviously meant to push her away before she could bite him again, but he froze when he realized where he'd put his hand. Hange froze as well and they stared at each other, both panting heavily. Her quickened heartbeat pounded beneath Levi's palm and the scientist became aware of something _else_ quickening—in Levi's pants. She loosened her hold just a little on his hair, and her lips parted as his grasp on her hair loosened in turn.

It seemed insane even to one like Hange, but the heat of her anger and frustration was rapidly turning into something else. She could be wildly misinterpreting the intensity of Levi's gaze and the evidence she felt pressing intimately against her, but Hange believed he felt it too. She swallowed and she didn't try to remove his hand from her chest. How interesting. Was _that_ what all of this anger between them was really all about?

She met and held his gaze. As they stared at each other and panted, a thrill went through her. She was too intrigued not to test her new theory. Hange tightened her hold on Levi's hair and she closed in on him again.

"Don't you bite me again," warned the captain, but he didn't push her away or hold her back this time.

He tensed when her lips met his throat, directly over the red marks she'd left when she'd bitten him earlier. She felt a tremor go through him as she kissed the spot softly, and she likewise felt a shiver pass through her.

"Wh-what the hell are you doing?" Levi questioned.

She'd never heard him sound like that before. Was his precious composure shaken? He still wasn't pushing her away, and his fingers tightened in her hair again. Hange kissed his neck again and her free hand stroked his chest. She murmured into his ear, almost certain now.

"Are you as turned on as I am right now, Levi?"

She honestly expected flat denial from him, followed by the accusation that she was completely out of her mind. Levi's response therefore surprised her.

"More."

He then pulled her down and he crushed his mouth against hers. His tongue lanced into her mouth, warm and insistent against her own. Her fingers curled against his shirt, gripping it tightly as Hange curled and thrust her tongue against Levi's. His hand drifted over to cup one of her breasts and she made a low, carnal sound in her throat. After a moment, Levi broke the kiss and he paid her back for biting him earlier. Hange hissed as his teeth nipped at her throat—though probably not as hard as hers had with him.

"This is...an interesting and unexpected development," she panted, "wouldn't you agree?"

"Shut up," he murmured, sucking on the spot he'd just nipped at.

* * *

He released her hair to start pulling at her ruined shirt and harness. Hange shrugged out of it with his help, and she in turn started pawing at his clothing. There was no room for consideration of how this might impact their relationship. There was only this wild, animal need that left no room for logic. Hange sat back up as Levi let go of her hair and fumbled with the button and zipper of her pants, and she had no patience to deal with buttons.

"Hey," protested Levi when she grabbed his shirt with both hands and yanked it open, scattering buttons everywhere.

"I'll make it up to you," she promised.

She ran her hands over his exposed chest and stomach. He was a fine specimen of male despite his small build, but Hange avoided saying that much to him because it would probably just piss him off. No scientific jargon...not right now. She just wanted to get them both out of these clothes and satisfy the urges driving her actions. Levi glared at her until she grabbed his hands and placed them on her breasts. It sufficiently distracted him and she smiled down at him as she lifted up to work on getting his pants and harness straps undone.

She blinked at the size of the bulge in his pants, and as she finished undoing them and tugged them down over his hips to expose him, she got final confirmation. She couldn't quite disguise the surprise in her gaze as she stared. Hange grinned at him then, and she bent over to trace his lips with the tip of her tongue.

"I think I'm going to have to stop calling you our 'tiny captain' from now on." His lack of height certainly didn't rob him of other endowments.

"So I guess you're happy with that," he murmured, and he caressed her tongue with his.

"Mmm, but the question is my dear, how good are you with it?" She gripped the substantial, hard length of his cock and she gave it a couple of strokes, making his breath catch.

"You're about to find out." Levi promised, and then he rolled with her again, pinning her onto her back once more.

"I can see we're going to have issues with who gets to be on top," Hange gasped, still holding his cock.

Levi didn't answer verbally. Instead, he kissed her again and he fondled a nipple. She hummed in pleasure and she started working his pants further down. Levi in turn struggled with hers and somehow, they managed not to break the kiss as they both worked their boots off. Finally, they were both blessedly free of clothes, and they explored one another with nearly frantic enthusiasm. Their kisses became almost punishing. Levi rolled Hange onto her side to spoon up against her from behind. He put an arm around her and she bent her top leg so that the knee was pointing up at the ceiling. Hange sighed with approval as his fingers slipped between her thighs to start fondling her.

"Mmm, that's nice," she murmured. Returning the favor, she reached behind to seek out his arousal and she stroked it. She jumped a little when the captain found her clit, gently pinched it and then rubbed it with his forefinger. "Whoo...straight to the mark, hmm?"

"Is there a problem with that?" Levi husked against her shoulder, and then he bit it lightly.

"Not at all." Hange closed her eyes and smiled blissfully, undulating against his touch. He was good. He didn't mash it like some magic button or just rub it one way. He circled it, stroked it, strummed it and squeezed it. She began to shudder, and as she treated him to her own skills regarding sensual stimulation.

"Christ, Hange," Levi blurted when she gently pressed her thumbnail against the slit in the tip of his cock. She felt him tense and she heard his breath catch.

"Too much for you?" she asked, turning her head to look into the enigmatic gray eyes peering at her from over her bicep. She nearly laughed. Levi had rested his chin on her arm and his pupils were dilated. He looked a little appalled that she'd done that to him, and yet he'd trembled tellingly against her. She found his reaction and expression cute. "You're a sensitive boy, aren't you Levi?"

"Don't do that again," he warned softly. She felt his throat move against her arm as he swallowed.

She gently stroked his length and she turned her head further to plant a kiss on his dark hair. "All right, dear. Mm, I would love to play around sometime with you, though. I wonder—"

His warning glare kept her from finishing her sentence aloud. _~I wonder how much of that composure I could make you lose if I introduced you to some more creative stimulation than the standard...but that can wait.~_

She stroked her thumb in a circular motion over the flushed head of his cock and she smiled again when he tensed. "Don't worry, I won't do that to you again, Levi."

He was getting damp with his arousal, producing a fair amount of prefluid. She was in a similar situation, quite ready for more. Hange kissed his hair again, gasping softly herself as his ministrations made her throb inside. Levi slid his stroking finger lower beneath her clit, and Hange's breath caught when he penetrated her with it. It slid in easily and he pumped it slowly. His heavy breath tickled her skin as he kissed her shoulder, and Hange squirmed restlessly when he slipped his other arm beneath her to cup her lower breast. His finger withdrew from inside of her, and Hange closed her eyes and braced herself with excitement as she felt his cock press against her immediately. He didn't ease into it little by little. He drove in slowly and smoothly without stopping, filling her completely.

"Oh! S-son of a bitch, Levi!"

"Too much for you?" he breathed with a faintly mocking undertone.

"Y-you definitely got me back," she confessed with a little laugh, her face flushed with more pleasure than discomfort. He resumed stroking her clit and she moaned. Combined with the fullness of him inside of her, those talented fingers were going to drive her crazy.

Levi started to thrust, and Hange sinuously moved her hips, pushing back against him each time he drove forward. She heard him groan softly and she smiled. He really was a sensitive man to the touch. Hopefully that didn't mean he'd arrive too soon. She tested out the waters and she began to deliberately squeeze his pumping length with her inner muscles. He grunted and he bowed his head over her shoulder, his hips rolling faster. Hange started moaning steadily, reaching up and back to cup the back of his head. There were no further doubts that Levi knew how to use his endowments to the best advantage.

He gradually put more force behind his thrusts, the smack of skin on skin growing louder. His warm breath huffed against her skin and his soft groans filled her ears. He changed his rhythm to short, quick thrusts that came in at the perfect angle to hit her g-spot.

"Oh, you bastard," Hange exclaimed, gritting her teeth. Levi's efforts were paying off in a big way already. She curled her fingers into his hair—but this time she didn't pull it roughly—and she turned her head to urge a kiss from him. His mouth met hers, hot and moist as their tongues caressed, parted and met again. Hange shuddered and Levi groaned at the increased clenching around his length. Her moans were lost in the kiss, and when Levi started strumming her clit again, she damned near bit his tongue. It intensified the climax and drew it out for longer, and Hange breathed a husky cry against Levi's mouth.

When it eased up, she needed to take a moment to catch her breath. He'd slowed his thrusts to a gentler rhythm and he surprised her with the way he'd started caressing her body. That anger seemed to have faded, at least for now. Or perhaps Levi was simply practicing a little consideration for her and giving her a breather.

"Going easy on me now?" she rasped, laying her hand over the one stroking her abdomen and breasts softly. "That's...sweet of you, Levi."

"Sorry to disappoint you," he murmured, "but I slowed down so that I can last longer."

Hange chuckled. She could see right through that excuse. His timing, the soft kisses he was pressing against her shoulder and his gentle touch gave it away. Levi was a man of contrast, and she now had her proof that there was a different side to him that most people never saw. Hange could appreciate that and empathize with it a little. Her bipolar emotional reactions made her seem unstable to most, but she was a passionate person. Once she got excited about something, she rarely let it go until she got what she wanted.

...Which reminded her—she hadn't had _her_ way, yet. Hange smiled, feeling recovered enough to act while her cute little captain was distracted and vulnerable. She withdrew from his throbbing cock, rolled over in his arms and pushed him onto his back.

Levi was completely silent as he stared up at her accusingly, evidently too taken aback to even find words to cuss at her.

"Don't worry, grumpy," Hange advised as she straddled him smoothly. "I'm coming right back."

She proved her point by gripping his moisture-coated dick and easing herself down onto it. Hange smiled again in satisfaction when the captain's eyes fluttered shut. "Mm, there we are. You're being fairly cooperative, now." She patted his head lightly.

"Shut up," grunted Levi, his breath huffing at the second word as a result of her rocking her hips forward. "I'm not...your pet titan."

Hange laughed breathlessly and she slid her hands up and down Levi's toned, hard chest and abdomen admiringly. The criss-crossing marks on his hips, thighs and torso from long-term use of the ODM gear were slightly more pronounced than the ones striping Hange's. Of course, his skin was fairer than hers and he'd been using the gear without formal training for a while before he joined the scouts.

"No, but you _are_ my pet Levi...for now. Hmm, I should have left your cravat on you. It would have made a cute collar."

"What are you, a pervert?" His eyes lost focus and he made a low sound in his throat as Hange gave a hard thrust of her pelvis, taking him deep inside of her. "Shit," he grunted, grabbing her hips.

"What's the matter...with enjoying a little...play?" she questioned as she began to undulate and slide on top of him. "You have the most...darling expression on your face. I've nabbed myself a pretty one."

Levi clenched his jaw briefly, and he visibly tried to school that expression of pleasure back into his usual bored mask. It lasted only a moment, and Hange deliberately made it more difficult for him by tweaking his nipples.

"Would you...stop talking like that?" Levi griped, even as he rolled his hips beneath her and synchronized his movements with hers. "It's creepy."

"No," refused Hange. She enjoyed using pet names and pillow-talk, and she'd already avoided science jargon for his sake. She hummed in delight and she tilted her head back as his hands stroked her hips. "So have I tamed you yet?"

"No, but...you're pissing me off."

"I'm always pissing you off," she pointed out, "so it's nothing new."

Hange stopped teasing his nipples and she caught his hands in hers. She smiled down at him and she guided his hands to the floor on either side of his head. "Hmm, not resisting," she observed. She rotated her hips in a circular motion and she kissed him when he groaned. "Are you too worn out to struggle? Or do you simply like it too much to bother?"

Levi shot another look that was torn between annoyance and lust. "Biding my time," he murmured.

"Oh?" She almost chuckled.

That was some powerful denial on his part. Hange sensed that she was pushing too far again though, and she didn't want to ruin what had turned out to be such a delightful encounter. She squeezed his hands and she lowered her mouth to his for a kiss, humming through her nose as she rode him. He started thrusting harder beneath her, growling softly and squeezing her hands harder. Both of them were breaking into a sweat and it was starting to get rough again.

She was going to come again...and soon. She moaned Levi's name demandingly and she released one of his hands to grab his hair.

"What's with you and the...fucking hair-pulling," he snapped...and then he reached up and grabbed hers in kind. The next thing she knew, Hange was rolled onto her back with him still inside of her. Levi withdrew and then slammed into her with punishing force, nearly making her eyes cross.

"Oh...sweetheart," Hange groaned, dragging her nails roughly down his back with her free hand.

"Unh! Bitch!"

Levi drove into her hard again in response to the stinging scratches, but Hange loved it. She wrapped her long legs around his waist when he withdrew, and she pulled him into another forceful thrust. The hand that she'd scratched him with grabbed his flexing ass, and she kept hold of his hair as she kissed him hard.

Levi finally lost it again. He started fucking her vigorously, one hand reaching down to slide under her hips and lift her into his thrusts. The other still had a grip on her hair—most likely because Hange wouldn't let go of his.

"Fuck," panted Levi against her mouth, his saliva mingling with hers. "You're killing me, four-eyes."

"N-no," she answered. She bit his lower lip gently and then she licked it. "No dying. C-can't lose my favorite new pet."

"Crazy..." he couldn't seem to finish whatever insult he'd meant to say, because at that moment he swelled further inside of her. Levi shoved deep inside of her and he dropped his forehead to her shoulder, tensing all over.

The feel of him pulsing inside of her and filling her up was massively exciting to Hange, and she hollered his name as it drove her over the edge with him. She squeezed him with her thighs and she panted heavily, letting that blissful tide wash over her. Levi collapsed on her after blowing a shocking load inside of her, and Hange loosened her grip on his sweat-dampened hair to comb her fingers through it soothingly.

"Good boy," she sighed happily.

He was gasping for breath as well, and he didn't seem to have the energy to move, just yet. "Shut up."

Hange smiled, sensing no bite to his words. She caressed his trembling shoulder as she stroked his bangs out of his eyes. "I should invent a drinking game," she pondered breathlessly. "Every time you tell me...to shut up...everyone has a shot. We would get completely...smashed within an hour."

"Heh...do I say it that much?"

Hange looked down at the dark head resting on her breast, faintly surprised to hear that amused sound come from him. For once, Levi seemed relaxed. "Shall we just say it's one of your favorite responses to most of what I say, grumpy."

Levi rolled off of her and he stared up at the ceiling. "I can't believe...we just fucking did that."

Hange rolled onto her side, and she reached out to trace his abs and navel. "Well Levi, we can look at this one of two ways. Will you listen, or are you just going to tell me to shut up again?"

He looked at her sidelong. "Go on."

"Okay." Hange guilelessly squirmed closer to him and she laid her head on his chest. She also threw a leg over his and she ignored his grumble. "You get absolutely incensed whenever I have a close call, correct?"

"Because you're being an idiot," he excused, still breathing heavily, "and you put others at risk when you do it."

"Erwin puts _all_ of us at risk with his orders," she reminded him.

"He's the commander," replied Levi calmly, "and he's not as single-minded as you are."

"Keep telling yourself that, darling." Hange smirked. "My point is that there has been an undeniable tension between us, lately. I find myself deliberately pushing your buttons and then I wonder why I do it when you bark at me. You've been even more insulting toward me than ever. We've known one another for a long time now, Levi. We've fought at each other's sides. I don't believe this is all born of dislike, do you?"

He lowered his gaze. "Frustration, maybe."

" _Exactly_!" Hange nuzzled his chest before propping her chin on it and looking up at him from it. "We never even made it to your bed and we're lying here on the dusty floor. _Dusty_ , Levi—according to your standards anyway. My theory is this: Either this encounter happened because we were both trying to punish one another and just got carried away—"

"That's my theory," agreed Levi.

"— _Or_ ," Hange continued, a little disconcerted that he would so easily accept that idea, "It happened because we have an attraction to one another that we've both been trying to cope with—or deny, in your case. The frustration built up and well...we blamed one another for it."

Levi frowned at her. "So you're saying you annoy me so much because I've been wanting to fuck you."

She smirked. "Stranger things have happened. Maybe I've been deliberately doing certain things that I know annoy you, just to get your attention."

"Sounds like bullshit," sighed Levi. "I think your first theory was right."

Hange sighed. He just wouldn't see it. Ah well, at least she got some satisfaction out of this, even if nothing more would come of it. "Well then, I'd better get dressed and leave."

She pulled away from him, sat up and stretched. Unable to resist, she ruffled his hair before standing up and retrieving her clothes. She heard Levi stir and she felt his eyes on her as she dressed.

_~I shouldn't feel so disappointed. This wasn't planned, after all. I never imagined anything happening between us to begin with.~_

With that thought in mind, she finished dressing and she left.

* * *

A couple of days passed and Levi still didn't know what to think. Hange was obviously avoiding him, and that should have sat well with him. He was still bruised, scratched and marked in various places from their aggressive encounter on his bedroom floor. He tugged his cravat up a little to be sure the teeth marks on his throat were well-covered, and he did his rounds through the facilities to be sure their titan captive was still sufficiently subdued and housekeeping was being done. He resented Erwin somewhat for assigning him and his squad to watch over the research Hange was conducting. That was what led to...

Levi spotted the woman that kept popping up in his mind, and he paused. She was again trying to communicate with her pet titan, and Levi frowned in disgust when she called the thing "beautiful". She'd given it a name: Chikachironi. He'd listened to half of her naming ritual before snorting in disgust and walking away.

Still, as he stood there in the shade observing her efforts, he couldn't stop pondering her words to him two days ago, before she'd left his room.

_"We never even made it to your bed and we are lying here on the dusty floor, Levi."_

The captain lowered his gaze in thought. Yes...he and Hange had fucked like beasts on the floor, of all places. He still wasn't quite sure what had happened. She'd tried to leave and he simply wasn't content to allow it right away. He'd wanted to confront her...wanted to vent some of his frustration with her.

Could it really be as Hange suggested? She'd always worn on his nerves before, but she had her tolerable moments. When she wasn't wearing those goggles of hers and when she brushed her hair out, she was actually...pretty. The glasses he didn't mind, but those thick-ass goggles...ugh.

Levi's brows furrowed slightly and he looked away. This was ridiculous. They'd had a crazy, stupid moment that ought to be forgotten.

And yet he couldn't stop himself from looking at her. He even struggled against a smile when she burst into laughter at her own stupid anecdote.

_~Shit, four-eyes...why do you have to try to be a comedian?~_

The damned titan certainly couldn't appreciate her efforts. Levi just didn't get it.

"Levi."

He turned at the familiar voice calling his name. "Commander, sir."

"You are to assist Zoë on her next seek and capture mission, due to begin tomorrow."

Levi narrowed his eyes at Erwin and he half suspected him of deliberately screwing with him. "Excuse me?"

"You have your orders," Erwin stated calmly, " I know your hearing is fine, so don't make me repeat myself."

Levi blinked slowly at the taller man as Erwin walked away, and he barely refrained from kicking him straight up the ass.

* * *

"Remind me again why we're doing this, Mike."

The squad leader snickered helplessly at his commander's puzzled comment. "Don't say you aren't enjoying it."

"I am," agreed Erwin with a smirk, "but I still can't quite understand what drives me to push this. We could lose two brilliant soldiers."

"We won't," insisted Mike. "Trust me. They'll both break, eventually."

Erwin frowned at him. "You seem to have too much time on your hands, my friend."

"Don't give me that crap," chuckled Mike. "We've known each other for too long, and I know you're loving this as much as I am."

Erwin hid another smirk. "You stand the risk of turning me into the worst commander that ever was, Mike."

* * *

"Whoohoo, now I've got two of them!" Hange looked incredibly thrilled as the search party returned with a second capture.

"Yes, now you have two," agreed Levi softly. "Not that you aren't obsessive enough with just one."

Hange smiled at him and she rode her mount closer to him. "Now, don't be grumpy! Think of how much faster my research will go with two subjects, Levi."

"It's the only thing that makes any of this worth the trouble," he muttered in response. He avoided looking at her, unwilling to deal with that happy fucking expression on her face. "Just don't waste any of it, four-eyes."

"Of _course_ I won't," she answered him, clasping her hands into fists beneath her smiling lips. "Don't you fret, my dear."

Levi covered up a groan. As if his confusion wasn't enough, without her issuing terms of endearment to him.

* * *

As if helping Zoë to capture titans for research wasn't enough, the accidental death of both of the creatures was painful. Nobody had meant for it to happen of course, but Hange was insistent upon learning exactly how deeply they had to cut in order to take out the soft spot. Her tests went too far and both Albert and Chikachironi died from the test cuts being too deep.

The death of the test subjects was a heavy loss, but Hange's screams of grief set Levi's teeth on edge. He couldn't stand to listen to them and he made an excuse to leave the holding facility as soon as possible. He stayed away through the day and he didn't return until nightfall. He even asked the guard at the gate whether Hange had calmed down or not before coming back in. As he passed through the hallway leading to his sleeping quarters, he walked past Hange's room and he heard her muffled weeping.

Levi paused and he frowned at the door.

_~What the hell...~_

He rapped his knuckles against the wood and he pushed the door open. "Hey four-eyes...can I come in?"

Hange blew her nose on a handkerchief she was holding, and she nodded. "Just...don't give me any shit right now, Levi."

"Wasn't planning on it," he answered. He walked over to her bed and he sat down on the edge of it beside her, trying to think of something to say. "So, you're looking kind of shitty."

" _Really_?" Hange blinked watery, reddened eyes at him and she sniffed. "How nice that you noticed. If you're just going to be a dick, you can leave!"

"I...actually wasn't trying to be," confessed Levi softly. He felt bad, honestly. He didn't know how to handle it. "Hey, we'll get you another titan, all right? Just...stop crying."

"Easier said than done," sighed Hange shakenly. "We were lucky as hell to bag Albert. Getting another titan or more is going to be so hard, Levi."

"Don't worry about it," he insisted. Without consciously thinking of it, he cupped her chin and forced her to look at him. "We'll take care of it, idiot. You'll have a new pet before you know it."

Hange's trembling lips pulled into a grateful smile. "You mean that, don't you? Levi, that's...coming from you, that's incredibly thoughtful."

He flushed a bit, uncomfortable with the observation. "Just stop crying, okay? It's driving me crazy."

"You don't like seeing me unhappy, eh?" Hange's smile broadened and she put an arm around him. "Aww...my protective, tiny captain."

"Quit that," he mumbled, blushing harder.

Hange chuckled and squeezed him. "Cutie." She slipped a hand under his chin and she guided his head to lift. "Levi...I haven't been able to forget our night together. Have you thought of it too?"

"Yes," he admitted huskily, staring at her parted lips. "All the damned time."

"Good," whispered Hange back, "because I'm about to kiss the hell out of you, turdwad."

"Tch, 'turdwad'," repeated Levi, "when did you come up wi—"

Her mouth was on his suddenly, cutting off his inquiry. Levi forgot what in the hell he intended to ask her in the first place as Hange's tongue stroked against his. He clutched at her jacket and he responded to the kiss enthusiastically. Her free hand squeezed his knee and crept up his thigh, and the captain offered no complaints.

For whatever reason, regardless of their differences, he and Hange had made a connection. It wasn't so easily dismissed despite Levi's attempts to do so, and as the scientist fell back on her bed and drew him with her, he didn't resist. Levi reached out to dim the lamp as Hange started removing his clothing, and his breath quickened with desire.

He stopped questioning his attraction to her. He could learn to deal with it in time. There was simply no reason to keep denying himself what he wanted, and Hange clearly felt the same. The room was plunged into darkness and soon, the sound of lovers' gasps, cries and moans filled the air. What better way was there to console Hange for the loss of her test subjects?

* * *

-To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks later, they went on an expedition to set up a supply base. They'd been careful not to reveal their relationship publicly yet. For now it was their secret, and that incidentally made it more exciting for both of them. Levi strongly suspected that Mike and Erwin both knew about them, but neither of them had spoken to him about it yet. He didn't really give a shit, anyway. If others figured it out, they figured it out. He wasn't ready to blurt it out loud yet, but whether people knew or not had no bearing on his feelings.

The convoy made it halfway to their destination when a black flair went up from the rear flank. Levi looked over his shoulder and he cursed when he saw an abnormal bearing down on the center command ranks. He drew his blades as it closed in on them and he shouted a warning to his men. Hange turned to see him fire his grapplers at the ten meter deviant. Eld went with him to assist. Something went wrong with Levi's gear, however. Hange couldn't tell if it was a sticky trigger or a problem with his wire itself, but the left one fell short of its mark and Levi was yanked unevenly toward the titan.

"Shit," muttered Hange, and she turned her mount around to ride to Levi's aid.

The captain fell to the ground and the titan reached for him. Eld shouted his name and he started to go for the back of the titan's ankles. Hange got their first, and she screamed like a banshee as she flew in for the kill, her blades flashing in the afternoon light. She hacked at the creature with wild abandon, furious that it had dared to try and eat her man.

"Take that," she yelled, "and _this_! I'll teach you to bite off more than you can chew!"

"Uh, squad leader Hange," Moblit said uncomfortably as he and the rest of her team broke ranks to join her.

Levi got to his feet with Eld's assistance, and he watched the hot blood splatter while Hange sliced the deviant to pieces. She wasn't stopping. In fact, her tirade reminded him a lot of how he'd behaved years ago after tracking down the titans that killed his friends.

"Hange, enough," he called to her. She didn't seem to hear him. Levi made a gesture and shook his head when Moblit started to dismount and go to her. The last thing they needed was for Hange's assistant to wind up decapitated by one of her wild swings. Levi was fairly sure he could avoid her blades himself, so he approached her and he prepared to evade.

"Hey four-eyes," barked Levi, "it's down, you idiot. Stop hacking at it. We're falling behind."

Hange finally came out of her rage upon hearing her lover call her by his customary nickname for her. She turned to look at him with wild brown eyes, her face painted red with steaming titan blood. Hange eyed Levi up and down as he closed the distance, assuring herself that he was all right.

"Put them away," Levi murmured with a nod at her pairing blades. "It's all right, you filthy shit-head."

Hange looked down at herself and she laughed in relief. "I really made a mess of myself, didn't I?"

She didn't even care that everyone except Levi was staring at her like she was a madwoman. The captain simply looked patiently resigned, used to dealing with Hange's tangents. A couple of weeks ago he might have bitten her head off for being so reckless, but having a sexual relationship with her made him see things a bit differently.

Hange sighed and she sheathed her blades. She gave a start when Levi pulled out his handkerchief and wiped the blood off her face. She smiled down at him, touched by the gesture even though he probably only did it because he couldn't stand the sight of the blood.

"There, now you look less like a serial killer," Levi stated when he'd wiped away most of the gore. He frowned in disgust at the soiled handkerchief and he opted not to put it back into his pocket. "Let's mount up and catch back up with the convoy, shall we?"

Hange nodded and she took her horse's reins from Moblit. Levi did the same when Gunther brought him his mount. "Levi," Hange called to him as they got into formation and rode to catch up with their comrades, "we should look at your gear as soon as possible. If something's fudging up we'd better repair or replace it before we have another titan encounter."

He nodded. "Agreed. Once we're back in formation with the platoon, I'll get into one of the supply wagons to check it out."

* * *

"Well, it doesn't seem to be the trigger," Hange said after inspecting Levi's gear closely. "I believe it's the wire propeller that's malfunctioning. You should definitely replace it, because we have no time to fix it."

"I see." Levi stood up, hunching over beneath the canvas covering the wagon. He started to remove his gear. "You really went berserk out there. What was that all about?"

Hange shrugged and she admired the sight of his ass as he bent over in front of her. "I can be a little protective, evidently. Nobody tries to devour my man and gets away with it."

Levi gave her a bare hint of a smirk. "A _little_ protective, you say. I think most of your squad shit themselves watching you filet that deviant."

"But _you_ didn't," she reasoned with a smile. "You walked right up to me. I think you must be the only person in our ranks that I _don't_ scare the hell out of, Ackerman."

"It helps that I'm having sex with you," he muttered dryly. He removed his malfunctioning gear and he opened up the supply trunk to get a replacement.

Hange laughed. "Mm, speaking of which—"

Levi gave a start when she reached out to pinch him on the ass. "Cut that out. This isn't the place or time to play, four-eyes."

"Well you can't put it right there in front of me and expect me not to grab it, darling. You do have the sweetest little tush I've ever seen." Hange patted said tush possessively and without apology.

Levi grunted and he squatted down to get the replacement gear out. "Just don't get too free with the groping, Hange. That would be a hell of a way for our squad to find out we're together."

"It sounds like a fun way for them to find out, if you ask me," she countered with a wink. She scooted closer to him and she helped herself to a bit more groping; this time around in front.

"Hey," warned Levi, putting one hand over hers, "someone's feeling blatantly perverted."

"I'm just copping a feel of my man," excused Hange. "Who knows if we'll get some time alone together before this expedition ends? I may as well take advantage of this moment of privacy."

"Yeah well...you taking advantage is going to give me a hard-on, so quit. I'm not leaving this wagon with a raging boner."

Hange chuckled and she gave his crotch a brief, teasing squeeze. "That _would_ be unfortunate, wouldn't it? I don't think your belt pouch would do much to conceal it either, you studly, well-endowed shorty. Hmm, I _am_ a lucky woman."

Levi pulled her hand off of his junk and he sighed. "You're going to make this expedition hell for me, aren't you?"

Hange nibbled his earlobe. "I was actually planning the opposite, my sweet. Give me an hour alone with you and I promise, you'll be in Heaven."

"I'll hold you to that," he said. He finished putting on his replacement gear and he allowed her to inspect it for added precaution.

"Okay, it looks good," Hange informed him. "I suppose we should get out and get back on our horses, but first..."

She cupped the back of Levi's head and she pulled him to her for a lingering kiss, smiling against his lips when he sputtered in surprise. God, she loved getting him flustered.

* * *

They reached the map location of their next supply base by mid-afternoon, and Erwin assigned guard duty and had tents set up. Levi and Hange stood in the command tent with him and they all looked over the map.

"With this new base, we'll be able to press out further into uncharted territory," explained the commander. "This will be a boon for us."

"So are you planning for us to do that on this mission?" Levi questioned. So far this expedition had gone better than most, with minimal casualties.

Erwin shook his head. "Tempting though that possibility is, I don't want to use up the supplies we are stocking this base with. Charting more of the map is a task for another, separate expedition."

Hange nodded. "That makes sense. Well, I think I'll do my rounds and have a hot beverage. Captain, would you care to join me?"

"In a moment," he said. "I've got to take a piss."

"Thank you for informing us of that," muttered Erwin.

Hange laughed.

* * *

Levi met up with Hange near her tent, where she'd built a small fire for cooking and warmth. She handed a cup of steaming tea to him and she smiled when he thanked her. "I made it just the way you like it," she whispered.

"Careful," he muttered after having a sip, "people might start thinking we're a couple."

"Hah! I think most of them are still too convinced you can't stand me to think that."

Levi met her gaze. "I don't think I pull that image off as convincingly as I used to."

Hange glanced around and she leaned closer to him before speaking again. "That's because you're falling for me, tiny captain."

"Tch. You wish."

"You _are_ ," insisted Hange with a grin. "I feel your lusty gaze on me when you think nobody's looking, Ackerman. Of course, nobody could blame you after some of the things I've done to that sweet little body of yours."

"Would you keep it down?" warned Levi, his cheeks coloring slightly at the mention of some of the adventures they'd had in the sack.

She chuckled softly at his mortification. Even as stoic as he was, Levi couldn't quite hold back his vocalizations when Hange got down to business, and he was fooling himself if he thought more people weren't aware of their relationship status than before.

"Stay in my tent with me tonight," suggested Hange.

"You know that's not a good idea," Levi answered. "Canvas isn't going to block out noise very well."

Hange chuckled. "Did I say I wanted to jump your bones? We could just snuggle and share body warmth, you know."

Levi raised a brow. "And nothing else?" He sipped his tea.

Hange shrugged. "Well, my hands might wander a bit, but I can behave myself."

"No you can't," he predicted dryly. "The last time we 'snuggled' I woke up with you rubbing my dick."

Hange blurted a laugh. "I can't help that! I'm a compulsive petter and it was right there, pressing against my hip. Who could blame me?"

"How about normal people?" sighed the captain. "Do you seriously think the average person compulsively feels people up in their sleep?"

"If they're dating them, sure." Hange shrugged. "Most men would enjoy waking up to a hand job, my dear."

Levi's mouth twitched. "I'm not complaining about the hand job, exactly. I'm only pointing out that you can't behave yourself as you claim."

Hange clucked her tongue in a lamenting way. "I see how it is," she sighed. "My lover is afraid of the strength of his own desire. He doesn't trust himself to hold me without—"

"You're full of it," Levi interrupted.

Hange grinned at him. "I think I'm getting warm." She made sure nobody was nearby, before reaching out to take hold of his free hand and give it a squeeze. "But if it makes you uncomfortable, I suppose I can sleep alone tonight."

* * *

As it turned out, Hange didn't have to sleep alone that night. She gave a start and she reached for her gear when she heard someone enter her tent, but she relaxed when she detected Levi's fresh scent. How he managed to stay so clean even while out in the wilderness was beyond her. Hange had taken a sponge bath before bedding down for the night, but she felt like a grub next to him.

"Hange, you awake?"

"Mmm, come on in," she whispered back. She smiled as he carefully made his way over to her sleeping pallet. He almost stepped on her, but he caught himself deftly and he knelt down to join her. "Changed your mind about snuggling, sweetheart?"

Levi grunted as she covered him up and pulled him close. "I couldn't sleep. My tent is next to Mike's and the bastard kept snoring."

Hange chuckled and she stroked his hair, urging him to lay his cheek against her chest. "I swear that man could keep the whole encampment up with his snoring. I would say he should be on night lookout duty, but that sense of smell of his is more useful to us in the daytime when titans are most active."

Levi nodded and he sighed against her chest, closing his eyes. "As long as I don't have to listen to him all night, I don't care. Mm, that feels good."

Hange kept sifting her fingers through his soft hair, and she kissed the crown of his head. "Just try to relax, Levi. I'll take good care of you...and I'll try to keep my touch chaste."

"Heh...we'll see."

She smiled. She was willing to bet that Levi hadn't been prepared for what he was in for when they got together.

"Hange...your hands."

"Eh? Oh." She smiled sheepishly in the dark and she took it off of Levi's crotch. "Sorry dear."

"Tch...you just can't help yourself, can you?"

"Apparently not," agreed Hange. "But your face is nestled between my tits, so I think we're even."

"Hmph. You're a pain in my ass," he muttered.

Hange shamelessly squeezed said ass, smiling against his hair. "Is that an invitation to spank?"

"Don't even think of it," he warned her. "Not here, Zoë."

She chuckled softly. "Oh, all right. I can wait to play some more. We wouldn't want the whole encampment thinking I'm killing you in here, would we?" She was just starting to introduce him into creative stimulation, and it was a delight to discover new ways to make him lose his composure.

He sighed. "I wasn't _that_ loud."

"Not at first," agreed Hange. She flushed at the memory and she nuzzled his hair. "You were so sexy, too. I loved watching you struggle to maintain control, and then that look of surrender when you finally lost it was just enthralling."

"God you're embarrassing," he muttered, burying his face against her chest. "Stop talking like that, idiot."

"My poor, grumpy captain," she whispered, patting his rump gently. "Are you blushing again?"

"No."

"I don't believe you." She kissed his cheek. "You feel awfully warm. I'll bet you're a pretty shade of pink right now."

"Shut up," he grumbled.

Hange laughed again and she kissed his forehead. "I just love fucking with you, Levi."

* * *

Levi made it through the night without getting molested by his girlfriend—much. The sun hadn't started to rise yet and the early morning chill made Levi shiver. He pulled his cloak tighter around him as he walked through the encampment to locate his horse. He patted the animal and he fed it, before returning to his tent and fetching some rations for breakfast.

"Good morning, Levi," greeted Erwin as he walked by the captain's open tent. "Did you sleep well?"

Levi looked up at him suspiciously as he chewed on his biscuit. "Not really. You?"

"I had a restless night myself," answered the commander. "I know he can't help it, but Mike was sawing down a forest all evening. I'm sure you heard it as well."

"Yeah," agreed Levi. He sipped some water from his canteen. "I think you should consider having him assigned to the other side of camp at night, from now on. We'll all sleep better for it."

"I prefer to keep my strongest fighters nearby, in case we see some action." Erwin studied him, and the gray light rising in the eastern sky highlighted his chiseled features. "Although, I doubt you remained close all through the night."

"What are you getting at?" demanded Levi. "So I got up and had a walk when that idiot's snores kept me awake. Is there a rule against that?"

"Not at all," answered Erwin. "I was merely curious. I considered having a walk myself."

Levi wondered what the point to this conversation was. Erwin was always subtle and even the most casual questions from him tended to have a probing purpose behind them. "So are you going to stop beating around the bush and just tell me what you're after?"

Erwin smiled at him. "You know me too well. All right, Levi, my question is this: how long do you and Hange intend to keep up this farce?"

Levi paled a little. "What farce, you creep?"

Erwin regarded him knowingly. "It isn't as though you're conducting a forbidden affair, Levi. As odd a couple as you two make, nobody can protest it."

"Then why the hell are you drilling me?" pressed Levi.

"Because I have concerns," answered the commander, "concerns about how this development makes you both behave in the field."

"We haven't been doing anything differently." Levi gave him a flat stare.

"No? Then that reaction Hange had today when your gear malfunctioned and the deviant titan nearly caught you? Would you say that was her normal behavior?"

"Hange's behavior is never 'normal' and you know it," reasoned Levi. "On her best days she's hard to predict, so I don't know why you've got a hair up your ass about it."

"Because I've noticed subtle differences in you both," explained Erwin. "You may not realize it, but the two of you distract each other. Now, I understand that's a thing that can't be completely helped—especially in the beginning of a new relationship. I just want to caution you, Levi. Try to be a bit more aware. We can't afford to lose you to a moment of carelessness, do you understand?"

Levi sighed. "I think you're imagining things, but whatever. I'll keep it in mind."

"Good enough," said Erwin with a nod. "I want this encampment cleared out and the platoon moving before noon. I would like to make it back to the walls before dark."

Levi nodded. "Yes sir."

* * *

"Well, Erwin definitely knows about us."

Hange walked beside Levi through the camp as they did their rounds, pressing their soldiers to work quickly and efficiently. She tapped her chin thoughtfully as she looked at Levi. "What did he say, exactly?"

Levi shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest. "He thinks we're both distracted by each other. I told him that was bullshit, but your stunt yesterday with that deviant has him convinced."

"Pfft, that wasn't the first time I've gone off on a titan, and it won't be the last, I'm sure." Hange kicked a rock absently. "Of course, it _has_ been a while since I cut loose like that. Still, I don't think my behavior was ."

"That's what I told him," sighed Levi. "You're batshit crazy and he knows it, so—"

"That's not a very nice thing to say about your girlfriend," interrupted Hange in a whisper.

"It's just the truth," answered Levi calmly. "My point is, he's worrying over nothing. Both of us know how to keep our relationship separate from our work."

"...except for you sneaking into my tent at night and both of us unable to keep our hands off each other," Hange pointed out.

"Tch, I meant when we're actually out in the open," insisted Levi. "What we do in private is nobody's business except ours."

"I would tend to agree with you," she answered, "but we _are_ in command positions within the platoon, Levi. The choices we make effect more people than just ourselves, so I can understand Erwin's concerns."

"Doesn't mean they're legitimate," Levi pointed out. "When one of us screws up because we were too distracted by the other, then he can complain. Until then, he needs to keep his hook nose out of our affairs."

Hange chuckled. "I think both him and Mike have had their noses in our affairs for a while now. You realize Mike set us up that day, don't you?"

Levi frowned at her. "Which day are you talking about?"

"The day we screwed each other senseless for the first time," answered Hange. "I'm almost certain that he deliberately sent me to your quarters instead of my own in the hopes that something would happen." She smiled at him and winked. "His gamble paid off, didn't it? I haven't said anything to him since it dawned on me, though."

Levi scratched the back of his head in perplexity. "Why the hell would he do that? What did he have to gain from it?"

Hange shrugged. "The satisfaction of seeing us hook up, I suppose. He was playing 'matchmaker'."

"What is he, a teenaged girl?" Levi was clearly irritated. "Do people in this squad have nothing better to do than get in our business? We have men dying left and right, and Mike's worried about—"

"Shh, calm down," Hange advised. She stepped into a dilapidated shed and she took Levi's hands to pull him with her. She ran her fingers through Levi's hair and she kissed him softly on the lips. "I know it seems strange, but Mike has always been on the odd side, and Erwin...well, he simply likes to know exactly what's going on in his squad and with who. Don't let it get to you, Levi."

He sighed and he returned the pressure of her hands. "It's just stupid to me. That idiot's been fucking with us for all this time. I'm going to kick his ass."

"Don't," Hange chuckled. "Think of it this way: because of Mike's meddling, you have a hot girlfriend and all the smoking sex you could ever want. Personally I think we should be thanking him."

"Hmph, I guess that's one way of putting it," hedged Levi reluctantly. "It could have turned out differently, though. How was he supposed to know we wouldn't kill each other that day?"

"Because he could smell the hormones in the air," reasoned Hange. "He knew we were hot for each other before _we_ even did. Isn't that amazing?"

"No, it's weird," answered Levi.

Hange smiled. "What am I going to do with you, Levi? You have absolutely no curiosity about anything scientific. I'll have to come up with creative ways to keep you interested in me."

Levi smirked. "You've got it handled so far. I'm more worried about you getting bored with me because I don't share your interests."

"We have some interests in common," she protested. "For example, we both like your dick."

He rolled his eyes. "Very funny."

"I thought so." She smiled again and she kissed him. "We're also both scouts, we both enjoy reading and we like some of the same foods. Sexuality aside, we have more in common than you think, my dear."

Erwin shouted out that it was time to form the ranks and get moving. Levi glanced outside and he squeezed Hange's hands. "Guess we'd better get going. We can finish this talk later."

He kissed her once more before releasing her hands and exiting the shed.

* * *

Levi took out several titans on the way back to the walls. There seemed to be an abundance of them in the area, and the convoy wasn't able to evade all of them. Ness and the right flank spotters got into heavy combat when four titans closed in on them. They lost nine men in that attack before the danger was over. Mike got injured in another attack from an abnormal, and he ended up with a sprained arm. Other than that, the ride back to the walls was more or less without major incident.

The first thing Levi did when they got back to headquarters was to have a bath. He filled the tub and he leaned back in it, shutting his eyes. He heard a knock and he lifted his head off the back of the tub to look at the door.

"Someone's in here," he informed.

"I know," called Hange, "so let me in before someone spots me!"

Levi snorted and he got out of the tub to unlock the door. Hange waggled her eyebrows at him as she slipped inside, her warm gaze appreciative on his wet nudity. "Well hello there, handsome," she purred, dropping her gaze to his groin. "Oh, and hi to you too, Levi."

He clucked his tongue and he went back to the tub, stepping into it. "You've got a one-track mind, four-eyes."

"Can I help it if I'm attracted to my man?" Hange started to strip out of her harness and uniform. "We haven't bathed together for days. I miss it."

"That's because I end up doing all the bathing while you just sit there and moan," he pointed out, even as he scooted back and parted his thighs to make room for her.

"Hah, I bathe you too," protested Hange.

She pulled her glasses off, and then she freed her hair from the ponytail and she shook it loose. Levi stared up at her as she shrugged out of her shirt and undid her bra. "You should wear your hair down more often," he suggested.

"Hmm?" She combed her fingers through the brown locks, before tugging her boots off and removing her pants. "You like it down?"

He nodded. "You look pretty."

Levi hastily looked away when she blinked at him in surprise. Hange's eyes softened on him and she approached, squatting down by the tub and cupping the back of his head. "Aww, I think that's the first time you've ever said that to me, Levi."

"No it isn't," he argued. "I've said it before...in my head."

"Saying it in your head isn't the same as saying it to my face," she chuckled. She climbed into the tub, facing him as she sank down into the water. She playfully curled her hands together in the water to squirt some at him.

"Quit that, asshole," Levi muttered.

"Say please."

He sighed and he stared at her in annoyance. "Do you want to bathe or play?"

"Can't we do both?" Hange winked at him and she got to her knees, closing in on him. "Don't be so grumpy," she advised as she straddled his hips. She kissed him on the mouth and she reached for the soap and sponge.

"You can be such a child," he accused. He took the items from her, his gaze roving over her small, pert breasts and stomach. "That being said, you suck at bathing yourself. Fortunately I'm not opposed to doing it for you."

"So then I guess it's time for me to sit here and moan."

Levi smirked and he soaped up the sponge. "As long as you say my name when you're doing it, that's fine."

"What would you do if I accidentally moaned another man's name, Levi?"

"Kill him," answered the captain levelly.

She laughed. "Oooh, you didn't even blink! I never imagined you to be the jealous type, cutie."

"I don't share." Levi held a straight face as he began to lather up Hange's right arm, working the sponge over her skin in a circular motion.

"You know, if I didn't know you better, I would almost think you were sincere," Hange sighed. "Mmm...feels good."

"I've barely even started," Levi reminded her, "and what makes you think I'm not sincere?"

"Because you're too level-headed to kill another man just because I said his name during sex."

"You sound sure of that," he remarked. He lathered up her other arm from shoulder to fingertips. "Maybe that's a button-pusher for me."

"I doubt that," Hange sighed. "You're just too sensible to let your feelings for a woman rule your head."

"Am I?" Levi started on her chest and he paused to brush his thumbs over her nipples, stimulating them to hardness and drawing another moan from her. He circled the taut buds for a few moments and he watched her face as her breath quickened. "You're making me hard, Hange."

"But I'm not doing anything," she sighed with a blissful smile, eyes closed. "I'm just sitting here moaning, Levi."

"No you're not," he corrected. "You're rubbing up against me."

"Hmm, guilty," she admitted.

She opened her eyes and she rotated her hips a bit, staring down at him with parted lips. She put her arms around his neck and she lowered her mouth to his for a kiss, gasping as he kept pleasuring her nipples. He made a low sound in his throat as she reached down into the water to grip his hardening sex.

"Looks like he's waking up nicely," observed the scientist with a smirk. She gave the shaft a couple of strokes and she kissed Levi again. "Oh, but you didn't want to play, did you? Ah well..."

"Don't even think of stopping," Levi demanded huskily. "You've already got me started, idiot."

Hange chuckled and she resumed fondling him. "Oh, all right. You know how I love to pet it anyway."

"You know I'm going to want to fuck after this, don't you?" Levi's breath was quickening and he found it difficult to concentrate on lathering up Hange's back. Maybe he should have saved the bath for later and approached her for sex first.

"You have such a potty mouth, Captain Ackerman," teased Hange. She traced his lips with her tongue and she palmed his balls. "I suppose I could get in the mood for some loving. I've gotten very good at sneaking to your quarters without being seen by anyone."

"Good," he murmured, breath catching slightly. He dipped the sponge into the water to rinse it off and then he began to use it to wash away the soap on her skin. He kissed her throat and he began to shift beneath her, driven by her skilled touch to pump into her hand. "Shit, that's good."

"Hmm, I would like to make it even better after we've bathed," suggested Hange. "How adventurous are you feeling, handsome?"

Levi felt a twinge of alarm mingled with excitement. Hange had introduced him to things that would make a whore blush. Sometimes it was so damned intense he thought he might pass out from it. "That depends on what you have in mind," he said warily.

"Let's just say we might require a gag," she answered with another eyebrow waggle. "We can't have people kicking in your door thinking you're being tortured, can we?"

"They would be accurate in that assumption," Levi muttered.

"Oh, surely it's not that bad," reasoned Hange. She pressed her thumb nail against the sensitive tip of his cock, making him jump a bit. "You get used to it after a bit, darling."

"Shit," he gasped. "I told you not to do that without warning me first!"

Hange remorselessly kept fondling him that way, sending jolts through his dick and pelvis. She kissed his jaw as he gasped and tensed beneath her. "Are we losing composure, Levi?"

"N-no," he denied, even as he started to pant. "Hange...fuck..."

She smiled and she rubbed the tip of her nose against his. "I do so love making you look like this, Levi."

He had no idea how he looked right now. He couldn't control his facial expressions and he groaned, frustrated and pleasured at the same time. Water splashed out onto the tiles as Levi put his arms around her and kissed her hard, forgetting all about bathing. She murmured encouragement to him as she worked that wicked magic on him, showing no mercy. When Levi came in the water, Hange drew his head to her breast and she stroked his hair, soothing him as he shuddered against her.

"Damn," breathed the captain. "You made me soil the bathwater, Hange."

She gave him a strange look. "Levi, bath water gets soiled no matter what. That's what it's for, isn't it? To wash away the dirt from our bodies?"

"Well yeah, but...ah, never mind," he sighed.

She chuckled and she kissed him. "You're so quirky."

"Look who's talking."

* * *

Hange was far from finished with him. As soon as they finished bathing and she snuck into his room, she shoved him down on the bed and crawled on top of him. "You aren't even giving me time to finish drying my hair," he complained as she tore the towel out of his hands.

"You aren't going to catch a cold," she informed him. She combed her fingers through his damp hair and she kissed the corners of his mouth as she pulled his robe open. "Hey Levi, I was thinking...maybe I should move my things to the quarters right next to yours. Nobody's currently using them right, and that door over there opens up into them." She nodded at said door. "How convenient would that be?"

"Very, but I'd never get any sleep," he muttered.

"Oh, don't be silly," chastised Hange. "I spend most of my time doing research, after all. It isn't as though I'll be dropping in on you for sexy time every two hours."

She chuckled and she kissed his neck, running her hands over his chest. In fact, they hadn't done it in days and they couldn't blame it on the expedition. The last time they had sex was two days before they set out on that mission. Both of them had been too busy with their duties to arrange for some personal time together.

"That could work," Levi agreed, untying her robe with deft fingers. He started to roll over with her, but Hange would have none of it. "Hey, quit being stubborn."

"I'm not being stubborn, I'm being assertive," she corrected between kisses and nibbles. "I want to ride you tonight, my cute little pet."

He grumbled in frustration. "How many times do I have to tell you not to refer to me that way, four-eyes?"

"As many times as I have to tell you not to call me 'four-eyes' or 'idiot'," she answered. "Don't worry though, Levi. By the time I get started, you're going to be begging for it."

He swallowed as she started kissing her way down his body. "Hey, I'm not up for anything too intense. You already had your way in the bathtub."

"And I'm going to get my way again," she breathed, her breath fanning his chest as she trailed her lips over it.

"And what if I refuse to let you?"

"Hey, you were the one that suggested we do this after bathing," reminded Hange. "Fair is fair, captain."

"I didn't know you were going to be so pushy," he grumbled. He then gasped when she gripped his length and stroked it. "Then again, I can appreciate a woman that knows what she wants."

Hange laughed and she continued kissing her way down his body. "That's a good boy. I'm going to take _really_ good care of you, darling."

He closed his eyes and he had no doubt about that. He supposed he could let her have the reins in the beginning. Who said he couldn't take them back before they were finished?

* * *

-To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's official. Hange is now tied with Petra for my OTP het pairing with Levi, lol.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one for me...practically a drabble. One of my readers gave me the Levihan feels though (*eyeballs them* You know who you are!), so I had to do this short addition. Sorry it's a bit angsty, enjoy!

"Hange, don't get so close!"

Moblit's warning was in vane, of course. Hange was so enthralled with her two new "pets" that she abandoned all sense of reason. Levi sighed as he watched her, shaking his head. The Jaeger kid that could shift into a titan was in military police custody and he and Erwin were currently working on freeing him—in a manner of speaking. Of course, someone with the power to shift into titan form couldn't be left free. He was much better off in the custody of the Survey Corps than the state, though.

"Four-eyes, knock it off," warned Levi, coming up behind her after she narrowly avoided getting bitten in half by the one she'd named "Bean".

"But, he was just about to tell me something," she protested.

"Maybe how tasty you'd be with a little salt," muttered Levi. He grabbed her arm and he dragged her away. "Enough. Call it a day."

"But...but..."

"Don't make me get the commander to pull rank on you," he warned, still steadily dragging her back from the captured titans. He took Hange into the building and he pushed her against the wall, grabbing her by her ponytail. "Listen to me, idiot. I'm not okay with you risking yourself through stupidity. Understand?"

Hange winced at the rough treatment, but then she smiled at him and she put an arm around him with a sigh. "Worried about me, love?"

Levi's piercing gray eyes never left hers. "Yes. I can't have our only titan expert getting herself fucking eaten, after all."

She laughed softly and she dropped her hand to his bottom to give it a squeeze. "And you'd be out one hot girlfriend—"

"Shut the hell up."

"You are sooo grumpy today! Let me kiss it and make it better, hmm?"

Levi grumbled as she gave him a wet smack on the lips. "Cut it out, you lunatic."

"Nope, nope, nope." She said the words between affectionate smooches and she chuckled as the corners of his mouth turned up. "Look at that! Captain Crabby almost smiled."

"Don't get ahead of yourself," huffed Levi. He released her ponytail and he stepped back. "I'm serious, Zoë. You've got to be more careful with your test subjects. Not just on my account, but for the good of us all. You're the only one that knows jack-shit about these things and if we lose you, we're blind."

"Are you still mad about me informing you that titans don't shit, Levi?"

He looked away. "No, of course not."

Hange struggled not to snicker, and she cupped his chin. "Don't lie, precious. You still can't wrap your head around it, can you?"

"I am about to put you through this wall," warned Levi crossly.

She gave him another wet smack on the lips. "No you won't. I'm too pretty and you might scar me. It's okay to admit you're devastated over the realization that titans don't defecate, Levi. It's unnatural, after all."

"If this is going to turn into another conversation about me being obsessed with shitting—"

Hange chuckled and she hugged him abruptly, smushing his face against her chest under muffled protest. "Hah! You poor little lamb, you just can't help yourself! Don't worry, my darling. I'll keep it on the down-low."

"Mpphh!" Levi started to push away from her, but then he just relaxed and enjoyed the nestling. "Perv," he muttered against her cleavage.

Hange stroked his dark hair and she gazed down on him fondly with her wine-colored eyes. "But you like my sparse cleavage, Captain Grump. I rather like your face there, too."

Levi's arms stole around her waste and he sighed between her breasts. "You really are a shit-head."

Hange smiled down at him and she stroked his hair again. "I love you too, my dear."

* * *

Their efforts paid off and they did get custody of Jaeger...but at a terrible price. In their attempts to lure out the titan shifter in their midst, Levi lost his entire squad. It wasn't until their return to the walled city that Levi learned one of his soldiers in particular held a special interest in him. As Petra Ral's father walked beside him and rambled on about his concerns that she considered Levi marriage material, the captain stayed mute and he stared ahead with a calmness he did not feel. There really was no time for grief. The operation to expose the female titan went forward and due to his injuries, Levi wasn't able to actively participate.

Afterwards they had Annie Leonhart in custody, but they'd lost so many. Levi sat in his personal quarters, counting out the badges of the soldiers they'd lost in their efforts. When he got to his personal squad, he started to break.

"I'm sorry," he told them quietly. "I wasn't there. I'd have died with you if—"

A knock on his door interrupted him, and Levi glared at said door crossly. "Who is it?"

"Just me," answered Hange's voice from the other side. "Please let me in, Captain."

Levi nearly told her to go away, but in all honesty he didn't want to be alone. He got up from his chair and he limped to the door to unlock it. Hange's face was quietly sympathetic when he opened it to look up at her.

"What do you want?"

She smiled in a sad manner and she reached out to stroke Levi's soft hair. "To keep you company, of course. You're hurting. Let me be here, Levi."

He struggled with himself. "Soldiers die. It happens each day."

Hange was patiently gentle. "But you hand-picked those, and we weren't able to get any answers from that whore."

He almost smirked at her reference to Annie. "Someone's got a bone to pick."

Hange shrugged. "She took out a lot of good soldiers, and she wiped out your squad. I've learned to take some things personally and fuck Erwin if he disagrees."

Levi gave her a ghost of a smile. "That's not very 'soldier' of you."

Hange threw and arm around him. "Screw the 'soldier'. Right now I'm the friend, and you need to unload."

Levi allowed her to pull him closer and he sighed as his head rested against her breast. "There's nothing to talk about. They're gone and I wasn't there to even try to save them."

Hange planted a kiss on his bowed head. "There it is; the self-blame. I _knew_ it. Levi, each and every one of them knew what they were getting into when they signed up. They did a wonderful job protecting Eren. Just honor them for that, and throw away this guilt."

He looked up at her, and for the first time since he'd lost his two friends upon his recruitment, those gray eyes started to glisten with tears. "Shit...I could have..."

Hange felt ripped to the soul by the sight of his tears, and she stroked his hair harder. "It's okay, Levi. It's just me. I won't tell anyone. Let it out, all right? You've been here for me, so let me be here for you. Just let it out, my dear."

Levi trembled and she held him tighter. She kissed the top of his head as he buried his face against her chest. "It's all right," she assured him softly.

His arms squeezed her hard, driving the breath from her body.

"I...I fucking failed them..."

Hange shook her head, and her own eyes stung with tears of sympathy. "You didn't do any such thing, Levi. You led them and you trained them. In the end, none of us are invincible. They were good, and they trusted you. Oh, please don't blame yourself..."

She kissed the crown of his head again, hating his angst. "Levi, you did everything you could to prepare them and keep them alive. You care more for your soldiers than Erwin and I do. Don't do this to yourself, sweetheart."

Levi lifted his head to look at her, his narrow gray eyes wet with tears he'd been holding back. "I can't afford not to. I have to hold myself accountable for every single death under my command, Hange. I don't know if that makes me a fucking weakling or—"

She pressed two fingertips against his lips to shush him before he could finish the sentence. "Don't ever say that, Levi. You're the strongest person I know. Having compassion for the people that follow you isn't a goddamned weakness, so don't even think it."

Hange took a shuddering breath, and she cupped his chin and lowered her mouth to his. "I love you, tiny captain. I love your grumpy bullshit, your cleaning obsession...and your devotion to your underlings. Don't ever regret your dedication to keeping your soldiers alive, okay? That's part of the reason they follow you so faithfully."

Levi watched her quietly, tears dripping from his eyes without so much as a hitch of breath. "You believe that?"

_~God, my heart is fucking breaking for you, grumpy.~_

Hange nodded and she brushed his tears aside with her thumbs, knowing damned well that Levi would never reveal this vulnerable side of himself to anyone else in existence. "I _know_ it. Levi, your squad has the highest survivability rate of all because you are so determined to teach them survival skills. Gruff as you are, you actually give a fuck. I admire you for that. I've detached myself to keep my sanity...and no cracks, you!"

Levi lowered his gaze. "Heh. No, I won't fuck with you on that one. I can appreciate detachment when it comes to our line of work."

He sighed again and he rested his head against her chest. "If you tell anyone I broke down, you're a dead woman."

Hange rocked him and she smiled. "Nobody will know except me, Levi."

* * *

-To be continued


End file.
